Ya casados
by RoseMarie21
Summary: En un torneo, ¿Quien diria eso?


**Bien, finalmente despues de mucho tiempo (cuanto habra pasado desde mi ultimo fic?) decidi subir este fic, estaba indecisa, asi que no lo subia porque creia que estaba muy feo :P pero pues lo subi, espero les guste:3**

* * *

Habían pasado aproximadamente 3 años desde la pelea contra Majin Boo y se encontraban todos en el torneo de las artes marciales porque segun Milk "Necesitamos el dinero" y obligo a Goku a entrar, Vegeta decidió entrar porque Goku lo hizo, era la ronda final, Goku vs Vegeta, y estaba a punto de acabar todo, Mr. Satan no peleó con Goku como lo había hecho en el torneo pasado porque segun él "Tenía que darle oportunidad a los demas peleadores". Finalmente, después de una larga pelea, Goku ganó, y Vegeta había salido de la plataforma.

-Parece que perdí, Kakarotto.

-Así es.- Rió.

En eso se acercó el anunciador (cuyo nombre nadie sabe) con Goku.

-Señor Goku, ganó el torneo, ¿Quiere decir unas palabras?

-Sí.- Le dió el microfno.- Milk.- La llamó y ella volteó - Ganamos- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Milk se acercó a Goku y lo abrazó y el la cargo.

-No será...- Susurró el anunciador.- ¿Ustedes no son la pareja que se casó en la plataforma del torneo hace 22 años?

-Ah, sí.- Dijo Goku totalmente calmado.

-Señoras y señores.- Continuó el anunciador.- ¡Son ellos! ¿Acaso alguien estuvo en el torneo de las artes marciales de hace 22 años? Ellos son Goku y "La peleadora desconocida" Milk, que se casaron en medio del torneo.

Muchas personas empezaron a reconocerlos y a aplaudir, chiflar, y gritar.

-Y bueno, cuentennos.- Siguió- ¿Tienen hijos? - Ambos se sonrojaron levemente.

-Así es.- Respondió Milk.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuantos?

-Dos - Dijo Goku.

-¿Hombres o mujeres? - No cabía duda de que era bastante entrometido (N/A: Lel, es un acosador:v)

-Dos hombres.

-¿Estan presentes?

-Sí, vengan, Gohan, Goten.

-¿Goten? ¡Ah es verdad! Él participó en el torneo infantil hace 3 años ¿no?

-Sí.- Fueron a la plataforma.

-Entonces a Goten ya lo conocía, pero al mayor parece ser que no...

-Claro que sí - Dijo Goten inocentemente - Mi hermano es el gr- Gohan le tapó la boca.

-¡Cállate Goten!

-¿El que?- Gohan vió a Goten con una mirada amenazante

-¡El mejor hermano del mundo! Vino al torneo ¿no lo vió? Vaya...-Mintió, aunque en su cara se veía toda su mentira.

-Bueno bueno, pero dime, Gohan ¿verdad?, ¿No habrá por ahí una chica? ¿Una admiradora entre el público? - Y curiosamente, Videl había ido al torneo con ellos, pero solo a ver.

-¿Eh? - Dijo algo sonrojado.

-Dime ¿Que edad tienes?

-Ve-veintiuno. (N/A: Segun mis cuentas tiene 21, porque tenía 11 antes de la batalla de cell, 11+7años=18, si han pasado 3 años, 21)

-¿Y no hay una chica por ahí?

-Pu-pues hay una.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Está aquí?

-S-Sí. V-vi-videl.

-¡¿Videl?! Vaya señorita Videl, no me lo puedo creer, ¿Puede venir también?

También subió a la plataforma.

-Diganme, ¿Son novios?

-¿Es necesario tantas preguntas?-Dijo Videl.

-Si no quiere decirnos no es necesario.

-Sí, es mi novio.

-¿Y no piensan casarse? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan de novios?

-C-como 3 años.

-¡Pues deben avanzar! Vamos, ¿No quieren casarse?

-P-pues sí.- Contestó Gohan.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Videl, y Gohan apenas se dió cuenta de sus palabras.

-Sí.- Dijo completamente sonrojado.- Dime... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí .- Dijo muy feliz.

-¡Aplausos señoras y señores! ¡Por segunda vez se ha anunciado un casamiento en el torneo! ¡Debe ser costumbre esta familia!

Se escuchaban gritos, aplausos, chiflidos, etc.

-T-Te amo Videl.

-Yo a ti.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Goku.- Le llamó Milk.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Milk.- Ellos no fueron en la mejilla, ellos se dieron un beso en los labios, los gritos aumentaron, y Goten y Gohan estaban bastante sorprendidos, es decir, eran sus padres, los habían visto darse besos alguna vez, pero... Era la primera vez que veían que se daban una muestra de afecto pública.

Y finalmente, ambas parejas terminaron en un torneo...

Ya casados.

* * *

**Imaginen la parte final de "Ya casados" Dicha por los 4 :33 así como que los cuatro digan al mismo tiempo "Ya casados":B Bueno, hasta aqui con este fic, espero les haya gustado, *Porque a mi no :v* Y finalmente si se casaron en el torneo:v (Recuerdan que Milk no queria eso?xD) Jaja pues es costumbre de familia:v Hasta otro fic!:D**


End file.
